Weigie Shore (Series 1)
The First Season ''of Weigie Shore began on 7 August, 2014 and ran for 8 weeks. The Cast lived in a suburban house in Hillhead in the west end of Glasgow. This is the only season the cast lives here as they move to a converted warehouse in the Hillington Industrial Estate in Hillington, just outside Glasgow, from series 2 onwards. This season was the first to feature Adam Scott, Beth Anderson, Callum Davis, Hannah Wallace, Igor Kelmer, Lewis Campden, Megan Livingstone and Tain McDonald as main cast members as well as Matt McDonald as a guest cast member in episode one. Overview This season features the first appearance of the Weigie Family living in a house in Hillhead. Igor deals with his feelings for former flame Tain while she shows interest in Adam. Town party girl Beth finds out good pal Megan is also in the house which results with them taking the town by storm. Hannah holds a secret which causes Tension between her and the house while Lewis and Callum compete for the title of 'king of the shag pad'. Cast * Adam Scott * Beth Anderson * Callum Davis * Hannah Wallace * Igor Kelmer * Lewis Campden * Megan Livingstone * Tain McDonald Duration of Cast Identification Key Notable Quotes * "I'm Tain, I'm 19 and I'm a natural beauty real boobs, real hair with a bangin arse." - ''Tain McDonald * "My name's Igor, I've just turned 18 and I'm ready to hit the town hard. I'm fierce, I'm feisty and I'm a fucking nutter!" - Igor Kelmer * "Beth's the name, what you see is what you get really, I'm a fucking wild child" - Beth Anderson * "I'm Megan 'n I've got a bangin body and the banter to match ahaha" - Megan Livingstone * "Awright, I'm Callum Davis, I'm a boxer from the south side of Glasgow, buzzing to be on Weigie Shore so get me in this house cause I'm gonna tear the place up" - Callum Davis * "My name's Adam, I'm 21, from Glasgow, I'm a lad wi more cheek than a girl wi' fillers" - Adam Scott * "Hey hey, Glasgow biggest Mad Cunt is here, the name's Lewis n i love a party, goin' out, getting mad wi' it and pullin' is what it's all about. Sometimes good n sometimes bad but never ugly you get me." - Lewis Campden * "Sorry I'm late, I'm Hannah, I've just turned 18 and I can't wait to get into the Weigie Shore house. When I'm in there the boys are gonna love us, the girls are gonna hate us n I'm going to be absolutely wild... not to wild though, I have a boyfriend," - Hannah Wallace * "So i'm sittin' here chillin' with the lads, gettin' to know them a bit better when I see her walkin' in, fuckin wicked witch of the South, Tain fuckin' McDonald get the fuck out. Tain was my old bird and honestly she's fucking evil I hate her, fuck me man." - Igor Kelmer * "I know i said I hated her but I never said I wouldn't jump into bed wi' her." - Igor Kelmer * "Woken up feeling shit, I go down and get some breakfast and who's fucking there, obviously it's Megan, wonder what face she'll be wearing today." - Hannah Wallace